


Chance Meeting

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor always seems to know where to find Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

Not that he'll ever admit it, but the Doctor has an uncanny ability to find Jack when he needs it most.  
  
He wonders how he does it—Jack's just sitting on a park bench, watching the dead leaves skittering across the pavement. Suddenly, though by now Jack has learned to half expect it, a familiar white trainer comes out of nowhere and steps on a leaf, enjoying a satisfying crunch.   
  
"Good evening, Jack," says the Doctor brightly. Jack looks up at that familiar, unchanging face. The brown eyes are warm and friendly, just as they always are, and today, they somehow seem lighter, though Jack isn't sure if it's his imagination or not.   
  
The Doctor sits beside him, a slight breeze lifting his hair.   
  
Jack doesn't say anything, instead simply admiring the Doctor. Finally, he opens his mouth and it feels like he hasn't used it in ages. "What's up, Doc?"  
  
"Oh, don't start." The Doctor rolls his eyes. "That's the oldest line in the book."  
  
Jack grins.   
  
"But if it amuses you," the Doctor allows, "I suppose you can say it. And only you, you realize. This isn't a privilege I grant to all comers."  
  
Jack smiles fondly. "So, really. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, the usual." The Doctor cocks his head. "Went to Sploo, had a bit of fun at the Rois Festival. You'd like the Rois Festival, can I interest you in—?"  
  
Jack shakes his head. "Not this time, Doctor. I think I just need some time to myself."  
  
The Doctor nods. "That's fine. Just… if you ever feel like you want to go somewhere, just let me know."  
  
Jack grunts his assent, though he isn't sure how that would work. It's not like the Doctor's number is in the phone book.  
  
"Always seems to be winter," the Doctor observes, leaning back against the bench. "What is it about winter, Jack?"   
  
Jack shrugs. "You're the one who shows up unannounced. I'm always here."  
  
The Doctor reaches out and rests his hand gently on Jack's elbow. He flinches. The Doctor doesn't ask what happened, doesn't have to ask.   
  
"I was thinking of moving on," says Jack suddenly. "Going somewhere else."  
  
"That's fine," says the Doctor breezily. "Change of scenery might be nice."  
  
"You won't know where to find me," he warns.  
  
"Yes, I will," says the Doctor confidently. "I'll always know where to find you."  
  


**

  
  
They sit like this for an hour until Jack excuses himself. It may not be Torchwood as it once was, but Jack Harkness will always be working, always trying to make the Doctor proud of him. The Doctor watches his coat disappear into the gloom and then stands, stretching.   
  
The TARDIS is just where he left it, of course, and the man standing in front of it is the same. The same as he was when the Doctor left him here, the same as he was when he got up from the bench five minutes before.   
  
"How was I?" Jack asks.  
  
"You don't remember?" the Doctor pushes past him and enters the TARDIS, her hum welcoming them home.  
  
"It gets all muddled up," says Jack. "Human brain wasn't meant to hold as many memories as, say, yours."  
  
"Ah, but you're still helpful." The Doctor leans in and kisses him, pleased when Jack deepens it. "Where to next?"  
  
"This is cheating, you realize that." Jack crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"And yet, it won you over," the Doctor points out.   
  
Jack smirks and helps the Doctor out of his coat. "You weren't wearing this the next time. And you'll have to change your tie, too. We're going to Sploo."


End file.
